cityofheroesfandomcom-20200222-history
Veteran Rewards Program
System that rewards players for every three months that their account has been active. New set of rewards are granted every three months. Veteran Rewards have been created for the first 3 years of gameplay as of Issue 8. Rewards by month increments 3 Month Rewards * Trustworthy Badge * Costume Piece: Trenchcoats ** Back option (Cannot have both cape and trenchcoat.) ** Available on level 1 characters. * Costume Change Token given to all characters on account 6 Month Rewards * Faithful Badge * Costume Pieces: Greek Alphabet Chest Emblems * Costume Change Token given to all characters on account 9 Month Rewards * Dependable Badge * Costume Pieces: Belly Shirt, the Hacker, Desire, and Disco patterns for Females, Scottish Kilts for Males * Respec given to all characters on account ** Will stack with all existing respecs and freespecs in the game. * Costume Change Token given to all characters on account 12 Month Rewards * Loyal Badge * Pre-Order Sprints: Prestige Power Dash, Prestige Power Quick, Prestige Power Rush, and Prestige Power Surge will all be available to use * 1 Free Character Slot Per account. * Temporary Power: CHOICE: Permanent Ghost Slaying Axe or Permanent Sands of Mu * Base Item: Weapon Displays: Arachnos Guns, Arachnos Mace (Floor), Arachnos Mace (Wall), Circle of Thorns Weapons, Gun Rack 1, Gun Rack 2, Jack-in-Irons' Club, Longbow Weapon, Mallet, Nemesis Rifle, Rikti Rifle, and Sci-Fi Rifle. Image:Vet 12mo wall display full set.jpg|wall displays Image:Vet 12mo floor display full set.jpg|floor displays 15 Month Rewards * Zealous Badge * Costume Change Token given to all characters on account * Costume Piece: Angelic Wings and Demon Wings ** Back option (Cannot have both wings and a cape.) ** Available on level 1 characters and during creation. ** Do not, by themselves, give the ability to fly. ** Flap during flight and jump. Image:Vreward Wings 01.jpg Image:Vreward Wings 02.jpg Image:Vreward Wings 03.jpg Image:Vreward Wings 04.jpg 18 Month Rewards * Staunch Badge * Costume Piece: Samurai Armor * Costume Change Token given to all characters on account 21 Month Rewards * Steadfast Badge * Costume Piece: Shoulder Cape ** Available on level 1 characters. * Respec given to all characters on account ** Will stack with all existing respecs and freespecs in the game. * Costume Change Token given to all characters on account 24 Month Rewards * Devoted Badge * Prestige Power: Base Transporter (long recharge item that teleports you to your Base) * Base Item: Posters of the City of Heroes Comic Covers. * 1 Free Character Slot Per account. * Veteran’s Titles for Level 15 characters. 27 Month Rewards * Dedicated Badge * Costume Piece: Anime-style Armor * Costume Change Token given to all characters on account 30 Month Rewards * Committed Badge * Costume Piece: Signature group logos for chest pieces (Freedom Phalanx, Vindicators, Vanguard, Arachnos, PPD, Cage Consortium, CoT, Council) * Costume Change Token given to all characters on account * Base Items: Hero: Scirocco’s Sword, Ghost Widow’s Cape, Black Scorpion’s Armor, Captain Mako’s Tooth, Lord Recluse’s Helm, Hamidon Goo. Villain: Positron’s Helmet, Synapse’s Goggles, Numina’s Cape, Sister Psyche’s Belt, Citadel’s Brain, Manticore’s Bow, Statesman’s Faceplate. 33 Month Rewards * Unswerving Badge * Temporary Power: CHOICE: Permanent Nemesis Staff or Permanent Blackwand * Respec given to all characters on account ** Will stack with all existing respecs and freespecs in the game. 36 Month Rewards * Addicted Badge * 1 Free Character Slot Per account. * Temporary Power: A choice of non-combat pets. **'Rikti Pet' - You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a Rikti Monkey. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties! **'Demon Pet' - You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a small Demon, complete with wings. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties! **'Mekman Pet' - You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a Mek Man. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties! **'Redcap Pet' - You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a Redcap Rascal. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties! **'Clockwork Pet' - You can use this power to create a solidified hologram of a Clockwork Sprocket. It will follow you around wherever you go. Great for parties! * Base Item: Arachnos flyer or Longbow chaser 39 Month Rewards *Ardent Badge *Costume Change Token given to all characters on account *Costume Pieces: Boxing Gloves, Champion (belt), Boxing Shorts, and Boxing (boots) 42 Month Rewards *Fervent Badge *Temporary Power: Assemble the Team. This power allows its user to recall their entire team once every 30 min. This power is nearly identical to the holiday team recall power. It should be noted that this power will recall your whole team to the spot that you indicate, moving them their while retaining their current orientation, speed, and pose. It is quite possible to cause fast moving teammates to collide with this power. 45 Month Rewards *Eternal Badge * Respec given to all characters on account ** Will stack with all existing respecs and freespecs in the game. 48 Month Rewards * Battle Hardened Badge * 1 Free Character Slot Per account. * Temporary Power: A choice of combat-buff pets. **'Light Fairy Pet' - Info: This is a Faerie who has come from the Lost Lands to aid you. **'Dark Fairy Pet' - Info: This is a Faerie who has come from the Lost Lands to aid you. **'Blue Wisp Pet' - Info: This is a Faerie who has come from the Lost Lands to aid you. **'Red Wisp Pet' - Info: This is a Faerie who has come from the Lost Lands to aid you. **'Shield Drone Pet' - Info:Vanguard has awarded you with a prototype Shield Drone **'Power Drone Pet' - Info: Vanguard has awarded you with a prototype Power Drone **'Shield Oscillator Pet' - Info:This Clockwork Oscillator has somehow adopted you as its owner. **'Power Oscillator Pet' - Info: This Clockwork Oscillator has somehow adopted you as its owner. 51 Month Rewards * Tried and True Badge *Costume Change Token given to all characters on account *Costume Pieces: Crab Spider, Blood Widow, Mu Mystic, Wolf Spider Helmets 54 Month Rewards * Allegiant Badge * Temporary Power: CHOICE: Ghost Slaying Axe, Sands of Mu, Nemesis Staff, or Blackwand ** Player cannot duplicate the power chosen at 12 months or 33 months 57 Month Rewards * Abiding Badge * Permanent 50% discount at the tailor 60 Month Rewards * City Traveler Badge * Permanent ability to select a Travel Power at level 6 * 1 Free Character Slot Per account. * 5 Reward Merits 63 Month Rewards * Honorable Badge * Power: Reveal ** Removes the "Fog of War" from any map ** 5 minute cooldown 66 Month Rewards * Enduring Badge * +5 Salvage Inventory Slots * +5 Recipe Inventory Slots * +1 Auction House Slot 69 Month Rewards * Genuine Badge * Respec given to all characters on account ** Will stack with all existing respecs and freespecs in the game. 72 Month Rewards * Distinguished Badge * Inspirations are 5% more effective (disabled in PvP) * 1 Free Character Slot Per account. * 6 Reward Merits See Also *Veteran Reward Badges *Issue 8 *Unlockable Costume Pieces Links City of Heroes Webpage on Veteran Rewards Category:Gameplay